


Всегда может быть хуже

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Undercover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Скрываясь от гнева Муцу, Сакамото идёт к Кацуре. Он не подозревает, что у Кацуры будет ещё хуже.





	Всегда может быть хуже

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация @ diary.ru- Joui Wars 2013

– Ахаха!   
Сакамото смеялся рефлекторно - от ужаса, а не от того, что ему весело. Радоваться было нечему: случайное нажатие кнопочки (а ведь он просто хотел связаться с камбузом и попросить на обед печёночное рагу!) открыло грузовой отсек, и весь товар улетел в тёмные межзвёздные дали. Повезло ещё, что никого из команды в тот момент не было с грузом, ведь люди, которых забирает космос, обратно не возвращаются. Правда, Сакамото и сам был бы не против оказаться где-нибудь подальше – когда Муцу узнает о пропаже контейнеров с товаром, ему не поздоровится.   
Он решительно тряхнул головой: «Самурай я или кто?! Нужно просто пойти и сказать всё Муцу».   
Тут Сакамото совсем некстати вспомнились тяжёлые сапоги его помощницы и не менее тяжёлый характер, который без зазрения совести позволял ей пинать своего же капитана по всяким нежным, уязвимым местам. Сакамото поморщился. Нет, чистосердечное признание наказания явно не облегчит.  
– Может, спрятаться? – вслух подумал Сакамото.   
Но куда? На корабле места не так и много. Не может же он сидеть в шкафу, пока у Муцу не пройдёт гнев. Тогда точно обеда не достанется. Жаль, он не такой специалист по маскировке как Кацура – можно было бы изобразить декоративную сосну, и никто бы ничего не заподозрил. Разве что удивились бы, откуда на капитанском мостике сосна.  
Внезапно Сакамото осенило.   
– Зура, ахаха! – воскликнул он.   
Раз тот столько времени смог скрываться от властей, то и Муцу его не сможет найти. Нужно просто наведаться на Землю и переждать опасные времена в гостях у Кацуры.   
Уже через пять минут мини-звездолёт Сакамото резво рассекал пространство, направляясь прямым курсом на его родную планету.   
А через полчаса Муцу обнаружила сначала пропажу груза, а потом и отсутствие капитана.  
– Так, – ровным голосом сказала она.   
Присутствующие побледнели, а особо слабонервные попадали в обморок.  
– Найти его! – приказала Муцу.   
Объяснения не требовались, экипаж корабля кинулся выполнять.

*

Отыскать в Эдо Кацуру не так сложно, если знать его привычки. Почему Шинсенгуми до сих пор не смогли поймать его товарища, для Сакамото было загадкой. Он нашёл Кацуру в первом же мейд-кафе. Номинальный лидер Джои играл с симпатичной горничной в Уно.  
– О, Сакамото! Давно не виделись! – поприветствовал его Кацура. Горничная воспользовалась моментом, когда Кацура отвлёкся, и спрятала обратно в колоду лишнюю карту.  
– Давненько, ахаха, – согласился Сакамото, присаживаясь за их столик. – Девушка, мне кофе!  
Горничная подозвала официантку, а Кацура ловко подглядел её карты.  
– Ты в Эдо надолго? – спросил Кацура.  
– Не знаю, дело есть. Лучше поговорить без свидетелей. Извини, куколка, ахаха! – Сакамото очаровательно (как ему показалось) улыбнулся горничной. Та надула губки, но ушла.  
– Так в чём дело? – Кацура сразу посерьёзнел.  
– Мне нужно у тебя перекантоваться, – перешёл к делу Сакамото. – Не знаю, на сколько, но надо, чтобы меня не нашли.  
Кацура нахмурился:   
– Джои - революционеры, а не укрыватели преступников. Если ты сделал что-то незаконное...  
– Нет, нет! – замахал руками Сакамото. – Просто, знаешь, весь этот бизнес, конкуренция, стресс!..  
– Жить у меня негде, – сразу предупредил Кацура. – Мы с Элизабет ночуем на тайных квартирах, подолгу на одном месте оставаться нельзя.  
– Круто же, ахаха! Ты, я, Элизабет… Если ещё Гинтоки позвать, то совсем как в старые времена будет - возрождение Джои!  
Кацура едва заметно поморщился. Гинтоки он звал уже не раз, но тот пока не торопился бороться против режима. Ну ничего, зато теперь хоть Сакамото есть.

*  
– И что мы сегодня сделаем? Умоемся кровью наших врагов? – Сакамото пылал энтузиазмом.  
Кацура посмотрел на него как на больного.   
– Нет, это теперь не наш метод. Мы закидаем штаб Шинсенгуми тухлыми яйцами. Я специально месяц назад купил сто яиц, они уже должны были протухнуть. Они были где-то тут... – Кацура стал раскапывать ящики, сложенные в углу одной из тайных квартир.  
– Здесь только скорлупки! – гневно воскликнул он, перепачкавшись о старые коробки. – Элизабет, что это значит?  
"Последний месяц ты ел омлет на завтрак, обед и ужин. И тебе ничего не показалось странным?"  
– Как ты могла?! Эти яйца были не для еды, это было оружие пролетариата!  
– Давайте купим новых яиц? – предложил Сакамото. Было забавно смотреть на метания Кацуры, но должен же хоть кто-то внести рациональное предложение.  
– Не пойдёт, – отказался Кацура. – Закидывать свежими яйцами - совсем не то. Но ничего, у меня есть план Б.  
Он опять порылся в ящиках и извлёк оттуда пухлую кипу бумаги.  
– Вот! – Кацура бросил её на стол перед Сакамото, подняв пыль и заставив его чихать.  
– Ахаха, что это?  
– Мы погребём штаб Шинсенгуми под нашими анонимными жалобами! – ответил Кацура, протягивая Сакамото чернильницу и кисточку.  
Тот без энтузиазма взял письменные принадлежности.  
– Главное, больше разоблачай! И не забывай клеймить порочность и лень командующего состава! – Кацура уже был весь в работе и написал полстраницы мелким каллиграфическим почерком.  
– А может, ты как-нибудь без меня? – робко предложил Сакамото.  
– Без тебя – никак! – отрезал Кацура.  
Тут Сакамото понял, что, вероятно, поторопился с решением скрываться от неприятностей у Кацуры.

*  
– Мы писали, мы писали, наши пальчики устали... – пробормотал Сакамото. Руку сводило судорогой. Даже Муцу не была таким извергом и не заставляла так долго подписывать документы.  
– Как насчёт саке, отпраздновать достижение? – с надеждой спросил он.  
– Праздновать будем, когда свергнем власть сёгуна! – пафосно ответил Кацура. – А пока рано. Тем более, самураю не пристало употреблять крепкие напитки. К тому же, нам нужно отнести эти письма в штаб Шинсенгуми.  
– А это точно хорошая идея? – спросил Сакамото.

*  
– Ахаха! – орал Сакамото от смешанного с ужасом восторга, убегая от разъярённых Шинсенгуми, вооружённых базуками. К счастью, их эмоциональное состояние сильно влияло на способность целиться, но Сакамото готов был поклясться, что пролетевший мимо снаряд базуки слегка опалил его волосы.  
– За мной! – крикнул Кацура. – Сюда за нами не последуют!   
Он нырнул в какой-то бар в подворотне. Сакамото, не думая, поспешил за ним. И тут же встал как вкопанный – его окружили жуткие химеры, порождение кошмаров, покрытые синей щетиной и толстыми слоями грима.  
– Зурако, душечка, наконец ты нас снова навестила! – ворковали эти чудовища. – А кто этот импозантный мужчина с тобой?  
– Дамы, это мой старый товарищ Сакамото Тацума. Он тоже давно хотел попробовать свои силы в кабаре!  
– Шта? – переспросил Сакамото. Для него такие желания были новостью.  
– Это для конспирации, – тихо шепнул ему Кацура. – Девушки тут не знают, что я из Джои.  
– Девушки?! – тихонько взвыл Сакамото. – Они не девушки, некоторые из них уже дедушки! Вот тот седой в розовом точно..!  
– Это же мадемуазель Сайго, не говори так, – оскорбился Кацура.  
Сакамото не успел спросить, почему Кацура так защищает этого окаму – воркующие "девушки" мягко, но настойчиво подхватили его под локти и потащили за собой.  
– Подкорректировать брови...  
– ... неплохо, если волосы выпрямить...  
– ... побрить обязательно.  
Обрывки их разговоров вселяли ужас в Сакамото.   
– Зура, спаси! – взмолился он.  
Но ответом ему было только: "Не Зура, а Кацура!"

*  
– У меня всё чешется, – пожаловался Сакамото.  
– Привыкнешь, – ответил Кацура.  
– Зачем вообще это было?  
– Зато так мы от Шинсенгуми оторвались, – пояснил Кацура.  
«Оторвались-то да, но стоило ли это моих любовно взращённых волос на ногах», - подумал Сакамото.  
– А теперь что? – спросил он.  
– Ты, наверное, уже устал? – участливо спросил Кацура.  
– Ужасно, ахаха!  
– Так лидер Джои проводит каждый день! – с гордостью сообщил ему Кацура. – А теперь так дни будешь проводить и ты.  
– Серьёзно? – кисло спросил Сакамото.  
Кацура явно принял этот вопрос за радость. Он просиял и хлопнул Сакамото по плечу.  
– Сегодня мы неплохо поработали, пожалуй, можно и немного поразвлечься, – сказал он.  
– Ооо! – воспрял духом Сакамото. – Онсен? Кабаре-клуб? Ёшивара?  
– Лучше! – заговорщицки подмигнул Кацура. – В музее истории Эдо сейчас выставка рукописей древних...  
Остальное Сакамото пропустил мимо ушей.  
«Муцу-чан, забери меня отсюда!» - причитал он про себя.

*   
– Пожалуй, пора поужинать. Я знаю, где подают отличный рамен, – сказал Кацура.  
К тому времени Сакамото в своём воображении уже совершил с десяток смертоубийств Кацуры. Ничего скучнее древних рукописей он никогда не видел. Годовой баланс и отчёты по товарообороту казались песней по сравнению с этими рукописями. А ведь Кацура ещё и зачитывал каждую вслух! Пока их, наконец, не выкинули из музея за шум. В общем, обещаниям хорошей еды от Кацуры Сакамото уже не верил. И правильно делал.

– Что, явился? – спросила женщина за прилавком ресторанчика.  
– Добрый вечер, Икумацу-доно! – вежливо ответил Кацура.  
– Добрый вечер, – так же вежливо повторил Сакамото. Женщина ему чем-то напомнила Муцу, а значит, с ней шутки плохи.  
– Ты мне не добрый вечер, ты деньги принёс? Как долго я тебя в кредит кормить буду? – Икумацу погрозила Кацуре половником.  
– Икумацу-доно, дело в том... – начал Кацура.  
– И Шинсенгуми тут теперь шастают! А Элизабет пугает клиентов! – всё больше распалялась Икумацу.  
В воздухе запахло семейной ссорой. Сакамото с опаской озирался – куда прятаться, если вдруг темпераментная дамочка начнёт кидаться тарелками?  
Вдруг с улицы раздался знакомый, ни с чем не сравнимый шум двигателей флагманского корабля Кайентай.  
– Это за мной, ахаха! – счастливо крикнул Сакамото и выбежал на улицу.  
И правда, корабль уже парил над крышами домов, а прямо у входа ждала Муцу.  
– Муцу-чан, я скучал, ахаха! – Сакамото попытался повиснуть у неё на шее, но сразу получил пинка и почувствовал подозрительный хруст в коленной чашечке.  
– Как ты меня нашла? – прохрипел он.  
– В прошлый раз, когда ты валялся пьяным, наш врач сунул тебе в зад радиозонд. Теперь я тебя где угодно найду, – зловеще сказала Муцу. – Пойдём на корабль, поговорим о том, куда делся груз.  
– А может тут поговорим? – внезапно Сакамото расхотелось возвращаться.  
– Тут нельзя. Дети смотрят, это может их травмировать.  
Муцу не стала слушать протесты Сакамото, схватила его за воротник и потащила на транспортную платформу.

*   
Икумацу и Кацура наблюдали в окошко, как Муцу волочет по земле упирающегося Сакамото.  
– А мне кажется, он всё-таки мог бы неплохо вписаться в Джои, – наконец сказал Кацура.  
– Возможно. Но там он счастливее.  
– Там он на своём месте. Для такого человека, как он, Земля маловата, – согласился Кацура. – Я думаю, у меня получилось избавить его от ностальгии.  
Икумацу улыбнулась. Ностальгия тут не при чём, только женщина могла заставить Сакамото так внезапно пытаться заново вступить в Джои.   
Но Кацуре нравилось думать, что он сделал доброе дело, так что пусть считает, что спас товарища от тоски. В каком-то смысле ведь это правда – с Кацурой скучно не бывает.


End file.
